Dis tu es libre ?
by Lily All-I-Want
Summary: Lorsque George peine à trouver une cavalière pour le bal et que Luna est à quelques pas de là...


C'était un joli samedi matin d'hiver, un samedi comme on en rêve toute la semaine et qui disparait aussitôt venu. Mais pour moi, ce matin était tout sauf tranquille : depuis plusieurs heures déjà, je cherchais vainement une cavalière pour le bal de la Coupe des trois Champions.. Oh, je sais ce que vous pensez : comment un garçon aussi charmant, drôle et talentueux que George Weasley puisse se retrouver sans rendez-vous ? Croyez-moi, si j'avais l'ombre d'une réponse, je vous la donnerais. Mais il semblais que ma côté de popularité n'ait pas atteinte le coeur de ces dames, si j'ose dire. Contrairement à jumeau, Fred, qui n'avais pas mis longtemps à décrocher un rencart avec la plus jolie fille de mon année, j'ai nommé Angelina Johnson. N'était-il pas étrange que, pourtant ressemblant comme deux goûtes d'eau à mon frère jumeau, les filles de cet école me boudent ?  
>Oh, je savais ce que Fred dirait : j'étais plus réservé que lui. Il avait sûrement raison. C'était toujours lui qui parle le premier, et j'avais un mal fou à comprendre les filles, manque d'assurance que je m'efforçais de combler en amusant la galerie.<p>

C'était donc un samedi matin particulièrement intéressant pour moi, car même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à mes frères, le bal de Noël était assez important à mes yeux. C'était une sympathique occasion de s'amuser, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de revêtir un joli costume.

J'avais dans l'idée de demander à Katie Bell de venir avec moi. C'était une joueuse de mon équipe de Quidditch avec qui je m'entendais très bien, et assez mignonne de surcroît. Je n'avais aucune idée de si elle avait déjà un cavalier, mais je pouvais très bien lui demander.  
>Justement, je venais de l'apercevoir en bas des escalier, discutant joyeusement avec ses amies Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson. Souriant, je l'interpelai :<p>

- Katie ?

Elle tourna le tête vers moi, une moue amusée sur le visage.

- Weasley ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?  
>- A vrai dire, j'aimerai savoir si tu es libre pour le bal de Noël. J'ai pensé que, euh, on pourrait y aller ensemble.<p>

Elle me lança un regard surpris.

- Toi... et moi ? Sérieusement ? Il ne s'agit pas encore d'une de tes farces à la noix ?  
>- Non je... Enfin non, pas du tout, je répondit, désarçonné.<br>- Oh, George, je suis désolé, s'excusa t-elle avec sincérité. J'ai déjà accepté d'y aller avec Justin Finch-Fletchley !

Je senti soudain ma gorge devenir toute sèche.

- C'est pas grave, marmonnai-je. Alicia, dit-je en me tournant vers son amie, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ?  
>- Non, mais je préfère y aller seule qu'avec un Weasley. Et je ne voudrais surtout pas n'être qu'un lot de consolation ! répliqua t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.<p>

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, suivit de Angelina, qui ne parvenait pas à contenir son hilarité devant les deux râteaux consécutifs que je venais de récolter. Katie m'adressa un petit sourire contrit avant de rejoindre ses deux amies, me laissant seul au milieu des marches.

Découragé et décidé à tout laisser tomber, je remontai les escaliers. Ainsi, j'allais passer mon bal de Noël tout seul, tandis que mon jumeau paraderait au bras de sa sublime compagne. Il avait de quoi être désespéré.

C'est en ressassant ces tristes nouvelles que j'aperçus Luna Lovegood, une fille dans l'année de ma soeur Ginny. C'était une fille pour le moins étrange, qui croyait à l'existence d'animaux tel le ronflak cornu, bien que personne n'en ai jamais prouvé l'existence. Elle n'était pas très comprise de ses pairs, qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de la surnommer "Loufoca", ce qui, selon moi, n'était pas très aimable.

Elle était actuellement assise sur un coin des marches, plongée dans un livre qui semblait passionnant, car elle ne leva à aucun moment la tête. Les quelques élèves qui descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner la contournait soigneusement en passant, tandis que d'autres roulaient des yeux ou étouffaient des rires. Pourtant, Luna ne paraissait pas s'en soucier, trop concentrée dans sa lecture. Ses yeux suivaient les lignes avec une rapidité hors du commun, et elle tournait les pages le plus rapidement possible, comme si elle craignait que le livre tombe en poussière avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le terminer. Elle penchait la tête légèrement sur la gauche, et ses long cheveux blonds clairs ruisselaient dans ses dos. Ses mains pianotaient sur la couverture de son livre, laissant apercevoir un vernir de couleur rose orangée.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je m'arrêtai dés que je la vis. Non pas parce que j'avais peur qu'elle ne me remarque passer et entame une conversation embêtante. En vérité, je m'arrêtais pour l'observer.

Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez de nouveau : qu'est-ce qu'un garçon comme moi fais à regarder une fille aussi euh... _étrange_, que Luna ? Là encore, si j'avais un soupçon de réponse, croyez bien que je vous l'offrirai. Mais il me semblais trouver satisfaction à observer ces longs cheveux chatoyant dans la lumière matinales, sa peau claire et la concentration avec laquelle elle lisait son livre... C'était chose étrange, de l'observer ainsi à la dérobée, et moi qui ne me sentais jamais gêné, je le fus. C'est pour cette raison que je fis la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit : aller lui parler.

Il s'agissait peut-être, selon certaines personnes, de suicide social, mais je ne me souciais pas vraiment de ça lorsque je marchais vers elle.

- Luna ? l'interpellai-je alors que j'arrivais devant elle.

Elle releva vers moi une paire d'yeux bleus, très grands, qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et qui lui donnait l'air constamment surpris.

- Oh, bonjour, gazouilla t-elle. Wazerby, c'est cela ?  
>- Euh... en fait non, c'est Weasley.<br>- Ah bon ? J'aurais juré pourtant que tu était le cousin éloigné de Calimity Wazerby... Etrange... Tu es sûr ?  
>- Sûr et certain, répondis-je, de plus en plus perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demandais-je pour changer de sujet.<br>- Oh, c'est mon père qui l'a écrit, sourit-elle en me montrant la couverture qui indiquait : _Le Ronflak Cornu, habitat et origine, par_ Xenophilius Lovegood.  
>- Ah. Et... c'est bien ?<br>- Passionnant ! Par exemple, est-ce que tu savais que le ronflak cornu femelle aimait pondre ses oeufs dans un endroit marécageux ? s'exclama t-elle.  
>- Hm, non, je l'ignorai...<br>- Moi aussi ! Et pourtant, je connais tous sur les ronflaks cornus !

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux, cristallins, et une première année qui descendait les marche lui coula un regard angoissée avant de se hâter.

- Si tu veux, je te le prêterai, me dit Luna une fois son hilarité disparue.  
>- Euh... d'accord...<p>

Pris d'une inspiration, je lui déclarai soudain :

- Luna, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.  
>- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?<p>

Je respirai profondément :

- Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

Je ne regrettais pas mes mots juste après les avoir prononcé. Au contraire, les secondes qui suivirent durant lesquelles Luna me considéra avec stupeur ne firent que renforcer ma confiance. Stupide, me direz-vous. Et bien, taisez-vous donc, si c'est pour dire de telles sornettes.

- Tu veux m'emmener au bal ? demanda lentement Luna.  
>- Oui, répondit-je, mon assurance s'ébranlant tout de même un petit peu.<br>- Au bal de Noël ?  
>- Celui-là même.<br>- Hum... D'accord, déclara t-elle avant de replonger aussi sec dans son livre.

Avais-je bien entendu ?

- D'accord ? répétais-je bêtement.  
>- C'est ça. Il faut que je m'habille bien ? questionna t-elle en relevant le yeux vers moi.<br>- Si tu veux...  
>- Je n'aurai pas le droit de mettre mes boucles d'oreilles en radis, je suppose ? Les gens ne comprennent pas mes boucles d'oreilles. Ils ne savent pas que c'est plus écologique et que lorsqu'elles sont presque passée, je mangent les radis.<br>- Non, bien sûr que tu pourra les mettre ! m'exclamai-je, attendri.

Son visage s'éclaira.

- C'est vrai ? Oh, ça va être une super soirée !

Elle se leva vivement et épousseta sa robe de sorcière, avant de me fourrer son bouquin entre les mains.

- Tiens ! Je ne l'ai pas fini, mais je demanderai à papa de m'en envoyer un autre. Moi, je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ginny !

Et elle remonta les escaliers en sautillant comme une enfant heureuse. Je la regardais faire, un sourire aux lèvre, avant qu'une tape dans le dos ne me fasse me retourner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à parler à Loufoca ? m'interrogea Fred. Et pourquoi semblais t-elle si joyeuse en te quittant ?  
>- Elle s'appelle Luna, et je viens juste de l'inviter au bal.<p>

Mon jumeau éclata de rire.

- Haha, tu te paye ma tête c'est ça ?

Il redevint aussitôt sérieux lorsqu'il vit que je ne plaisantait pas.

- Noooon... Toi et Loufoca ? Mais tu es malade ! C'est du suicide social !  
>- Luna, le corrigeai-je.<br>- On s'en fiche ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on deviennent les parias de cette école ?  
>- Bon écoute Fred, cette fille je l'aime bien. Alors peut-être que tu vas au bal avec une fille populaire comme Angelina, mais moi je suis très content d'y aller avec Luna. Je te serai donc gré de ne pas saper mon plaisir, s'ilteplaitmerci !<p>

Furieux, je le plantais là. Je n'aurais jamais cru mon frère si imbécile ! Je savais bien qu'il ne comprendrait jamais mon choix. Mais qu'il me le dise ouvertement était une autre chose !

Machinalement, je gagnais l'entrée de la salle commune afin d'échapper à mon jumeau et à toutes les autres personnes qui voudrait me gâcher mon plaisir.

- George ? m'interpella une voix féminine que je reconnu comme étant celle d'Hermione.

Je me retournais lentement vers elle, prévoyant le pire.

- Oui ? maugréai-je, dent serrés.  
>- Je viens de croiser Ginny et Luna. Je trouve ça très gentil de ta part de l'avoir invité au bal !<br>- Tu crois ? souris-je, retrouvant instantanément ma bonne humeur habituelle.  
>- Oui, sourit-elle en retour.<p>

C'est ainsi qu'elle m'abandonna là, seul au milieu du couloir à rêver de ce qui allait être une merveilleuse soirée en perspective.


End file.
